Emptiness in Hary s heart
by noxiel
Summary: After a war is over Harry cant find himself agin. He feels emphty. None of his friends noticed. So who s there to help?


**Who can fill Hary´s emptiness?**

_Characters I used are property of J. K. Rowling_

The war was over. Voldemort was dead and most of the Dead Easter too. Hogwarts was safe again and so was Harry for the first time. The golden trio among the others came back to retake a seventh year. Everything should be back to normal. But It wasn´t. There was still too much sadness, too much pain. It was too soon. Harry knew that he should be happy. It was finally over, he did what he had to. He killed him. But there was no satisfaction. He actually didn't felt a thing. He felt empty. And no one noticed. Hermiona and Ron were happy that they find each other. And Ginny was too mad that he broke up whit her. Everyday he put a mask on his face, fake smile. He seemed OK from outside but he was falling apart from inside.

So right know he was sitting in the Astronomy tower alone in the deep night. He was desperate. He didn´t know how much longer he could act like this. The emptiness was killing him. It was eating him alive. He supposed to be dead. He already died for a while and now he was regretting that he returned.

He took a wand in his hand and aimed his other hand. He muttered a familiar spell. "_Caesa_". The spell was cutting his hand like a knife. The blood was slowly running on the floor. He stopped the spell and closed his eyes. The pain was excruciating. But he could feel it. He opened his eyes and aimed the wand and cut himself again. Loud scream escaped his mouth. But he didn´t care, he just cared about the pain. He became addicted to the pain the only feeling he could get. He was too deep in his feeling that he didn´t heard the sound of the steps getting closer. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand shouting "Potter, what the hell did you done?" and the person healed his wounds. The pain was suddenly gone. His sight cleared and he fully realised the boy kneeling next to him, his blond hair his grey eyes filled with anger. He quickly pulled his hand out of Draco´s. "You have no idea. Just leave me alone."

"So you can cut yourself? Maybe I don´t especially like you but I don´t want to be known as a boy who let the great saviour of the world die."

"Oh, yeah, suddenly you care Malfoy," said Harry ironically.

"I don´t understand why do you do that. You should be happy. You killed that bastard."

Harry looked directly into Draco´s eyes. Draco could now see the deep emptiness, loneliness, sadness reflecting in his emerald green eyes. And then he spoke with anger in his voice "Like I said. You have no idea." Whit this words he quickly stood up and run away from the tower.

Draco was still sitting there in a shock. His head was racing. He just couldn´t believe what he saw.

HDHDHDHD

The first in the morning he decided he will start noticing Potter more. He will found out what is making Potter so miserable. And now he had a plan and also to reasons to believe that it may actually work. First he was Slytherin and second he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy always get what he wants. He didn´t actually know why he want to know so badly but it doesn´t matter anymore. He decided.

He was watching Harry all day with small gazes trying to stay unnoticed. He was silent observer. And he was actually able to notice something. Harry was looking ok, smiling at his friends, laughing at the jokes until he was alone, than he put away his mask. Then he seemed small and lonely, like he was going to break really soon. How´s that nobody noticed? How´s that nobody cared? Draco kept asking himself that.

HDHDHDHDHD

The time was approaching. It was past a curfew and he was ready to get on with his plan. He sneaked out of the Slytherin dorms. He was hiding in the shadows and looking in the places he might find him. When he almost lost his hope he saw a light in the one of the empty classrooms. He took out his wand, took a deep breath and entered. He quickly cast a spell to paralyze his opponent. When he was sure that Harry was unable to move he come close. He pull out a small vial form his robes. He cut the reaming distance between them. He opened Hary´s mouth and poured few drops of the elixir into it. Harry couldn´t move so had to swallow. Now Draco took his wand and tied his hands and legs. When he was satisfied with a result he relished him from a curse. He saw it coming. "Malfoy, what the hell did you done to me?" Harry shouted aloud.

"I just give you a little of Veritaserum, now you can´t hide anything from me," said Draco with a satisfied smile. "So now spill it up. What´s wrong whit you?"

"Since when do you care Malfoy, you hate me."

"I have no idea. I just can´t stop thinking about yesterday. Why thit you do that?"

"It wasn´t the first time. I did it because of pain. That I could feel it. You don´t understand. Nobody does. I don´t even understand myself. I am empty. I can´t feel a thing, just emptiness and I have no idea how long I can´t last like this. I was dead and I shouldn't come back. I feel nothing, just emptiness and it´s killing me. And the only reason I´m telling you this it´s that fucking Veritaserum you gave me. Are you happy now? What do you want to do? Wait, I don´t fucking care anymore."

Draco´s eyes were wide opened whit a shock. He didn´t expected that. He had to ask "Why you di..."

"Didn´t tell someone. And who? My parents, Sirius and Lupin are dead, Hermiona and Ron finally found each other and they are happy, and Ginny? She hates me now because I damped her. You know what you wanted to. Can you let me go?"

"So you can cut yourself again. I´m not going to let you. I have a better idea." He smiled wildly "I´m going to make you scream, scream from a pleasure." He didn´t wait for an answer. He lean closer to Harry and catch his lips in a passionate, bruising kiss. Harry surprisingly didn´t pull away. He was kissing him back. After a while he pulled away for the air. And Harry stared "Merlin that was..." and Draco finished "amazing. Want to continue?"

"Do you need to ask me that? Just cut these stupid ties already"

Draco grimed "So impassioned Potter." He quickly cut his ties and started to kiss him again. He was too carless to unbutton his shirt so he ripped it off. "Who´s impassioned now Malfoy" "Shut up Potter. He felt Harry´s hands taking off his shirt and now he pulled him closer hungry for a contact skin to skin. He could feel Harry´s erection pressing to his. He heard him moaned into his mouth. He started to place a kisses from Harry´s neck and lower, he licked his nipples what made Harry moan again. Then he continued until he reached edge of his pants. Then he used his wand to make them disappear. Then he also made his disappear. He casted a lubrication spell on his fingers, dropped the wand and slipped the first finger into Harry´s hole. The sound of his moaning was making him unbelievable hard. He slipped the second, the third and then he replaced them with his cock. He thrusted hard and he didn´t give him too much time to the fuck. He wanted to fuck him hard and rough. He took Harry´s cock into his hand and started to stroke him. "I´m going to...aaaa" and Harry screamed aloud covering their stomachs with sperm. Draco came few seconds after. They both rested like that for a while hard breathing with Draco on the top. Harry was the first to break the silence:

"That was unbelievable. That was the first time I felt alive since I died. It was so amazing and I felt it. What are we going to do now? Because I definitely want more "

"That was one hell of the good shag. I want more to. So you don´t want to cut yourself anymore?"

"This is way better" said Harry smiling like a fool. "So what that makes us? Lovers? Boyfriends?" There was a silence for a while. They were still lying on the floor in each other's arms. "So maybe we maybe we should start to call each other by name. "

"That´s a good start Harry." "And about your question Draco. I want both. You gave me my live back and I don´t want to lose that."

"I want that to, but what about the people?" "I don´t care. And I´m looking forward to see their shocked faces."

"Me too. Let´s make a good show of it. Like we come in a Great Hall together in the morning or show some snoging in the corridors..." His thoughts were interrupted by sound of Harry´s laughing.

"Are you always so egocentric? We are definitely going to have a fun." "Don´t laugh at me. Let me think about it more. I´ll come up with something. Now we should probably go back to dorms before anyone notice. "So they stood up. Cleaned them with cleaning charms, dressed up.

"Harry met me tomorrow at 7 in the moaning Myrtha bathroom. And this is for good dreams." He pushed Harry into the wall and pressed their lips together and then he pushed away smiled and walked away the classroom. Harry stood there alone. He still couldn´t believe what happened.

HDHDHDHD

Next morning they met in the moaning Myrtha bathroom to plan the strategy how to surprise whole Hogwarts. They actually had a lot of fun during that. In the end they decided to keep it simple. So when the clock was showing 7:30 they were standing before the Great Hall holding their hands. Both of them were little worried but they were also too stubborn to admit that. They looked at each other, smiled and opened the door. As they came inside typical morning noises went silent. There was absolute silence and everybody was staring at them with opened mouths. Especially Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy. Draco liked it and he wasn´t done with a show yet. He pulled Harry close and pressed their lips together. They opened their mouths so their tongues may battle for dominance. When they pulled back the silence stand still. They smiled at each other and went to their tables.

_This is my fist fan fiction in English, I´m not originally English speaking so I´m sorry for a mistakes. Please review and I don´t know yet, but maybe I´ll do a sequel. Thank you for reading._


End file.
